


Take Me to the Candy Shop

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [29]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Take Me to the Candy Shop

“Who was that?” Alex asked in irritation. The look you had on your face gave it away. “Give me the fucking phone!”

 

You handed Alex your phone and watched him angrily type in a message. You stifled a giggle as you watched the intensity of his anger play out on his face. You could almost hear the conversation going on in his head just by the way his eyebrows drooped and raised and the way he pursed his mouth when it looked like he was adding extra punctuation. Then the corners of his mouth curled into a wicked grin. His tongue was poking at the corner of his mouth as he finished the message. He handed your phone back to you.

 

“Ready to go get that candy now? I need to see you sucking on a lolly. I’m hard just thinking about it.” He grabbed his cock and smirked.

 

“What did you do?” You quickly opened your phone, but he had deleted the messages. “Alex! What did you do?”

 

  
“You will see, Mus.” His nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw.

 

‘He fucking looks like he’s having an Ivar moment! What the hell was he planning?’ You thought. Inside you were panicking and excited all at once.

 

“What kind should I get?” You said in a low sexy voice. “Cherry? Grape? Cotton candy?”

 

“All of them!” He glanced over to you and licked at his back teeth. “However, I would like you to get a blue raspberry. I want you to paint my cock blue.”

 

You blinked your eyes a few times in surprise. “What has gotten into you?” You wet your lips.

 

“Nothing. Am I not allowed to want to ravish you like the queen you are?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

You shook your head with a smile. “Always!” You gently ran your hand over his upper thigh, brushing his cock with your little finger. “My, you are hard, aren’t you?”

 

“Mmm. I told you.” He let out a shaky breath when you cupped his balls in your hand.

 

Gently, you squeezed. “Alex?” You whispered. “My body aches for you, right now!”

 

Alex bit his bottom lip with a moan. “I’m driving, baby.” You slid the heel of your palm up and down his cock as you squeezed his sack. His mouth fell open, his eyes fluttered shut for a second. “Fuck! That feels so fucking good!”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” You slid over closer to him to nibble on his ear.

 

“Oh GOD! No, I don’t want you to stop but I also don’t want to die!” Alex shuddered when your tongue licked the shell of his ear. “Please, please don’t make me say it.”

 

“Yes or no?” You took is lobe in your teeth and pulled.

 

“Yes! No! Wait! Please stop!” He sighed. “I need to fuck you!”

 

“Pull over then?” You said, biting down on his neck, just under his ear.

 

“I-I can’t!” He panted. His cock was twitching against your palm. It was only a matter of time before he lost it.

 

“And why not?” You sweetly asked. You unbuttoned his pants, removing his cock. The tip glistened in pre-cum.

 

“I have to be at the store in fifty more minutes!” He thrust his hips upwards when you ran your thumb up the backside of his cock and smeared the delicious treat around the tip.

 

“And why is that?” You stuck your fingers in your mouth. “Lift.” You pointed to the steering wheel.

 

Alex obeyed and placed both hands on the steering wheel. You pointed out your tongue and flicked the backside of the tip quickly. His stomach muscles tightened up as he drew in a long hard breath.

 

“I-I told,” Alex gasped when you took him in fully. “Oh fuck!”

 

You rolled your tongue like gentle waves crashing against the shoreline.

 

“Fuck! Mus!” His hips jolted up as a salty liquid filled your mouth. Alex was biting his lower lip and grunting as the last of his load filled your mouth.

 

You slowly pulled his softening cock from your mouth, sucking the remnants of cum from him, and tucked him back into his pants. You licked your lips then looked at Alex.

 

“So, what did you tell Derek?” You leaned in to nibble at his jaw. Alex grabbed your chin, pulling you in for a kiss. His tongue licked around your lips to taste what was left of him. You pulled away as the car tires hit the warning patch on the road. “Careful there Alex. We don’t want to die, do we?” You smirked. “So, what did you tell Derek?”

 

“Well,” He paused. “I might have told him which store we are going to and what time to meet ‘you’ there.” The corners of his lips curled upwards.

 

“Oh, Alex! You didn’t!” You uncontrollably smiled.

 

“What!? You wanted me to?” Alex was shocked at your smile.

 

“Not necessarily. But I would like to see the look on Derek’s face when he sees you. He has no idea who you are.” you giggled.

 

“So what you are saying is, you want me to bring a bit of darkness out?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Possibly.” You bit your bottom lip with a small grin.

 

The edge of Copenhagen was in the distance. You loved living out in the country in Denmark. It was just so beautiful, so peaceful. Alex took your hand in his, locking his fingers with yours as he rubbed his thumb against the back of your hand.

 

“Hmm?” You hummed coming out of your trance.

 

“Where did you go?” He asked.

 

“Oh, I was just watching the world go by.” You smiled and lightly squeezed his hand.

 

“Do you really want to do this?” He questioned.

 

“Yes, of course.” You smiled, kissing the back of his hand.

 

Alex pulled into a parking spot at the train station parking lot. You grabbed your bag and purse and headed for the building. A loud whistle came from behind you.

 

“Look at that sexy lady!” Alex howled like a wolf and started panting like a dog.

 

“Stop!” You squeaked out. You could feel your cheeks burning. His favorite thing was to see how many times he could make you blush in a day.

 

“Oh come on! Is that any way to treat a man who thinks you are the sexiest, most beautiful woman in the world?” He threw out his arms, pretending he was scorned from your rejection.

 

You were just getting ready to answer him when you heard a voice come from around the corner.

 

“I would let you say whatever you wanted to me, Alex!” Some girl screamed out as she flew around the corner of the building.

 

Before Alex could move, the girl was wrapping her arms around his waist. The look on his face said it all. He had absolutely no idea who this chick was. He stood there in shock trying to figure out what to do. You tilted your head with a smirk at the look of complete confusion on his face.

 

“Uh...” Alex stammered out.

 

You burst out into a fit of giggles. “I see you have found my replacement.” You pretended to sob but only laughed harder. “I’ll let you go live your happy life! Without me!” You were doubled over.

 

“Wait!” Alex shouted as he tried to pry the girl’s arms from around him. “Mus! I was...”

 

“You don’t need her! You have me now!” The girl grinned up at him like a lost puppy.

 

“Right. And you are?” Alex said with a raised brow and that what the fuck look on his face.

 

“Alexis! But I like Lexi better! We are meant to be! Our names match!” She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

 

By this time you were doubled over in laughter, you couldn’t breathe and there was a stitch in your side.

 

“Right, Lexi.” He paused. “It’s nice to meet you but, I was joking around with my fiance. We really, uh, need to get going?” All he could do was question the situation.

 

Lexi pulled away from Alex. “But...” The smile on her face drooped into a frown.

 

“I’m sorry. It was really nice meeting you. Do you want a picture?” Alex said with a smile that would melt the world. She nodded her head. “Mus? Will you take it?”

 

“Sure.” You smiled and took her cell phone from her.

 

“I-I was joking with you, Alex.” A small smile pursed her lips.

 

“Thank you for being a fan, Lexi. I appreciate it.” He lightly kissed her forehead and started for the station.

 

“Hey, here is your phone.” You said and handed Lexi her phone. “There are some really good ones on there. I hope you like them.”

 

“Thanks.” He frowned.

 

This girl may have been a bit overzealous, but you couldn’t help but feel for her.

 

“You are a beautiful woman, Lexi.” You tipped her chin up so she was looking at you. “Someday a wonderful man will come and swoop you up and carry you away.”

 

Lexi smiled a little. “Thank you. Mus? Is that your name?”

 

“It’s a nickname Alex gave me. I am Y/N. It was very nice to meet you, Lexi. Please take care.” You squeezed her shoulder and smiled. “We really have to catch this train.”

 

You waved good-bye to her as you walked away to find Alex. He had just got done purchasing the tickets to the city.

 

“Yikes!” You said quietly. Alex was still visibly shaken. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m getting there. She scared the shit out of me! Where was she even hiding?” He asked.

 

“No idea, but it was funny as hell. You should have seen the look on your face!” You cackled.

 

“I think I might need some sort of medical attention on the train.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Ah. There you are. I thought for the last five minutes I may have lost you.” You shook your head.

 

“Nah! I’m always here.” He smirked. “I might have nightmares about that. I mean, it was like the Xenomorph in Alien!” He put his arms out, “FWOOOMP!” And brought his hands in like he was imagining being attacked by an alien.

 

“She seemed nice though.” You added.

 

“Yeah. Was she okay?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know. I mean I don’t know anyone who can get over the great Alex Høgh Andersen!” You said sarcastically.

 

“Oh, ha-ha!” He scoffed and folded his arms.

 

You wrapped your arms around his waist. “Is this how she felt?” You buried your head in his chest as you let out a loud ‘Hah!’

 

“No!” Alex pouted. His strong arms pulled you in closer. “No one can feel like you.”

 

“Really? And what does that feel like?” You looked at him.

 

“Home. You feel like home.” Alex whispered. He softly kissed your lips.

 

Your body flushed. “Damn it, Alex!”

 

He grinned. “That would be number ten and the day has just begun!”

 

The warning horn from the train sounded in the distance, letting the station know it was arriving soon. Alex took your hand, pulling you through the doors to wait by the track. Alex looked at his watch.

 

“Hey, let me borrow your phone again.” He winked as he held out his hand.

 

“You deleted the text. How are you going to message him now?” You smirked with a raised brow.

 

He pulled out his phone. “See?” He showed you a message from your phone with Derek’s number in it.

 

“You sneaky shit!” You handed him your phone. “What are you doing?”

 

“We are going to be late. I need to tell him you are going to be late. What do you say? Maybe an hour?” He winked. “I mean, you never know what might...” He swayed his hips back and forth against your ass cheeks allowing you to feel his peaking excitement. “come up.”

 

“Oh, God!” You placed your face in your hand. “Really?”

 

“What can I say? I can’t get enough of you.” He nipped at the nape of your exposed neck.

 

Sighing, you leaned back into him and closed your eyes. The sound of the train on the tracks grew closer. A few more horn blasts and the hissing of the brakes stopping the train halted in front of you. Alex started walking forward with you still leaning against him. Slowly, your eyes open to see the bright orange seats along the wall on the other side of the cab.

 

“Great decor!” You giggled.

 

“So sunny and bright!” Alex cheered.

 

You gasped. “Our bags!”

 

Alex grabbed your hand just as you were turning around. “I have them here. Don’t worry, Mus.”

 

A few seats in the corner were open so you took advantage, taking the seat closest to the wall. Alex placed your bags beneath your seats and sat next to you. With a slight jerk, the train pulled away from the station. You sat sideways in your seat to lean against the wall. Alex put your legs across his lap while resting his hand on the inside of your upper thigh. You already knew what he was up to before he started doing it. His thumb slightly started swiping at your thigh in small circles, his palm squeezing your thigh gently. You almost wished you hadn’t worn a skirt. You bit your bottom lip and let out a quiet moan as his nimble fingers moved towards your pussy lips.

 

“Do you want this, baby?” Alex purred. “Do you want to cum with all of these people around?”

 

You glanced around the compartment. You noticed the old man reading a newspaper sitting with is back towards you, a little old gray haired lady quietly knitting what looked like a pair of booties for a newborn and a bit further down was a couple, quite like Alex and you, the man had his arm wrapped around her back while her head laid on his shoulder. You nodded. Alex’s face grew dark with an even darker smile. You were in trouble.

 

“Try not to make a sound, Mus.” He wet his lips just as his thumb brushed across your clit.

 

You bit your bottom lip as you looked Alex in his eyes. His feather-light strokes were driving you mad. You felt your face flush. Hell, your whole body flushed! He leaned further down into the seat to place his spare arm around your lower back to keep you steady. Slowly, his index and middle finger slid your lips apart, finding your wet core. The look in his eyes grew more intense as he gently slid his fingers inside you. You tried to stifle a gasp as he began curling his fingers. You studied his face as he watched his hand pumping into you. His jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared. He looked up at you and saw you watching him. He lunged towards you, his lips connected with yours. You tangled your fingers deep in his hair, pulling him deeper into the passion filled kiss.

 

The train was approaching a busier part of the city but that didn’t matter at the moment. You were lost in every feeling and emotion you had with Alex. He licked his lips and looked down at your exposed pussy.

 

“Just a taste.” He mumbled, his eyes locked on yours as he lowered his head into your lap.

 

His tongue felt like magic. The adrenaline pumping through your veins made it a hundred percent more ecstatic with the excitement of possibly getting caught. He pointed the tip of his tongue and ever so lightly lapped your juices from around your clit. A long moan escaped your lips followed by a few coughs to try to hide the intensity of his touch.   
  
“Fuck, Alex!” You breathlessly whispered.

 

The train started to slow down. Alex removed his fingers and stuck them in his mouth.

 

“Mmm!” He hummed as he pulled his fingers slowly from his mouth. “Delicious.”

 

You whined. “Alex, finish it!” You pouted. “I was just getting ready to cum!”

 

“I can’t, Mus. We are at our stop.” He licked his lips with a smirk. He removed your panties the rest of the way and stuck them in his pocket. “You won’t be needing these.”

 

“Damn it, Alex!” You screeched in frustration.

 

Alex chuckled and grabbed your bags from under the seat.

 

“Come on! We have ten minutes to get to the store!” He said, grabbing your hand to pull you up.

 

“What exactly do you have planned?” You asked as he briskly walked down the platform and pulled you along.

 

He slowed his pace so you could walk next to him as he explained. Alex went over the whole plan he concocted with you. You smiled wickedly the whole time, agreeing with almost everything he said. You finally got to the store with five minutes to go, but knowing Derek, he would be about ten minutes late.

 

You were greeted by a familiar face.

 

“Hello, Y/N! I haven’t seen you in forever! How have you been?” Doreen, the cashier behind the counter cheered.

 

“Oh hi, Doreen! I’ve been busy! How are you?” You smiled, walking over to her register to give her a hug.

 

“Hey, Mus? I’m going to go look around, okay?” Alex said with a wink.

 

“Yeah, yeah! I’ll be there in a minute.” You blew him a kiss.

 

Alex pretended to catch it and grew faint. Both Doreen and yourself giggled at his antics. You spent a few minutes catching up with her. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice a pale lanky man coming closer to the store.

 

‘Ugh!’ You thought to yourself. ‘What did I ever see in that man?’

 

You wrapped up your conversation with Doreen and lingered a bit longer around the front of the store in hopes Derek would see you. He had been looking in the window and finally spotted you. His stupid grin gave you the creeps. Quickly, you headed back to where the gummy candies were, grabbed a bag and started placing random gummy shapes in it. You felt a pair of hands grab at your waist, pulling you into him.

 

“Mmm, that feels so good.” You hummed.

 

“I’ve missed you so much, baby girl.” Derek growled in your ear.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Alex screamed as he came around the aisle corner.

 

“Oh my GOD! I thought...” You squeaked.

 

“Who gave you the right to touch my fiance?!” Alex bellowed.

 

Derek jumped away from startled. “Who are you?” His voice cracked. “Fiance? What? Wait?”

 

“Did I stutter?” Alex growled through clenched teeth.

 

“But she texted me and said you guys broke up because she realized she wanted to be with me!” Derek was completely confused.

 

You raised your eyebrow and looked at Alex with a smirk.

 

“If you would have listened to her when she said to leave her alone, you wouldn’t have gotten that message from me.” Alex rolled his tongue over his upper teeth.

 

Derek was finally pulling himself together, you could see his brain processing everything. He was always a bit dense when it came to social cues.

 

Alex moved behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. He slid his hands under your shirt to cup your breasts. He pinched each of your swollen nipples. You let out a soft moan and laid your head back on Alex’s chest. He crept one hand down your stomach and under your skirt waistband. He sank a finger inside you making you gasp.

 

“She is mine now.” He stuck his finger in his mouth to taste you. “If we hear from you again, I won’t be as nice about it.”

 

Derek looked like he wanted to say something. In fact, he opened his mouth several times to speak but nothing came out.

 

He walked past Alex and you and said, “Watch out for her. She’s a liar and a whore.”

 

Derek writhed on the floor, screaming hoarsely in pain. Alex had punched him simultaneously in the nose and the throat within a blink of an eye. You turned around to grab his arm just as he was getting ready to kick him in the gut.

 

“Alex! No!” You yelled, snapping him out of his rage.

 

“But he called you a whore! He called you a liar!” Alex seethed, his nostrils flared.

 

“Let him go. Let’s finish getting our candy. Please?” You begged him with big innocent eyes.

 

He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you tight. “You didn’t deserve that.” He whispered.

 

“Well, now he knows. He won’t bother us again.” You turned your head to look at Derek.

 

Blood dripped from his nose as he was still trying to catch his breath. Doreen was cackling behind the counter as she rang up a customer. She knew all too well what happened between Derek and you. You would go to visit her when you happened to ‘run into a door frame’ or ‘slipped on some ice in the parking lot.’ She would often hide you in the employee lounge until you knew Derek would be passed out drunk on the couch with his cock in his hand while he was watching a porno.

 

“Fuck with me again, mother fucker and it will definitely be worse next time.” You said threateningly.

 

You pulled Alex to the back of the store where the lollipops were kept. You stopped just in front of the clear plastic case and covered your face.

 

“What kind do you want, Mus?” Alex asked. He turned around to look at you when you didn’t answer. He noticed you were shaking and your breath was uneven. “Mus?” He wrapped his arms around you, giving you a tight hug.

 

You felt so safe with Alex. He seemed to always protect you, even if you didn’t need it.

 

“Thank you.” You mumbled into his chest.

 

“For?” He asked. “Sticking up for you? I love you, Y/N! No one will talk to you like that again.”

 

You looked up to him and smiled. He softly kissed your lips.

 

“So, what is this fiance stuff I keep hearing? That was the second time I’ve heard it today.” You sniffed and smiled brightly.

 

“Uh… Did I call you that?” Alex blushed hard.

 

“Yes. Twice now.” You smiled. “Now who’s blushing?”

 

“Well let’s talk about this a little later. I was thinking since we are in the old neighborhood we could go visit Joe and enjoy a quiet evening. What do you say?” He bit his lip as he turned to pick out some candy.

 

“Eh, sounds good. I miss him too.” You smiled as you picked out a few cherry and a hand full of blue raspberry lollies.

 

“Good choice.” A devilish grin spread across his face.

 

“I know right!?” You agreed, picking up a few pink and purple ones you had never tried before. “I think I have everything I want.”

 

“Me too. Let’s go.” Alex headed towards the front.

 

“Hey, Alex!” Doreen cheered.

 

“Hey, sweet cheeks! How are you?” He chimed.

 

“Better now that I got to see Derek get throat punched!” She cackled again.

 

“Yeah.” He giggled. “That was pretty great. Sorry, it happened in your store.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I needed entertainment today. It’s been so slow.” She mockingly rolled her eyes.

 

Alex and Doreen talked among themselves as she rang up the items. You glanced out of the shop window to see Derek sitting across the street with an ice pack to his face. You couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the guy. But after all that he put you through when you were together, that sorrow left as soon as Alex kissed your cheek.

 

“Ready to go, Mus?” He sang.

 

“Yes, I am baby.” You smiled.

 

“To Joe’s it is!” He lead you out of the door.

 

As you were walking down the street you realized what tomorrow was.

 

“Oh shit!” You exclaimed. “Tomorrow is your birthday Alex!”

 

He giggled. “Yeah? And?”

 

“I had this whole big thing planned with Marco that was going to be so fun for you. But since we are here, I guess that won’t happen until we go back.” You sighed.

 

“Oh, baby. Don’t worry about it. I have you.” He squeezed your hand.

 

“Well, I’m going to do something whether you like it or not!” You protested.

 

“Hey! I’m not going to stop you. Feel free to do whatever you want to do to me.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

 

You snickered and hugged his arm.

 

“So did you let Joe know we are on our way?” You asked.

 

“Nah! It will be a surprise.” He said.

 

You pulled out a lollipop and unwrapped it. “God, I’m starving!” You stuck the succulent cherry lolly in your mouth.

 

“Damn it, really? Right now Mus?” He chuckled softly.

 

“I’m hungry!” You rolled the sucker around in your mouth, working it over with your tongue.

 

Alex sighed. You knew that look. He was gradually getting turned on by the sucking and slurping noises you were purposely making.

 

“Look! There’s Joe’s!” You skipped ahead. Your skirt bounced ever so slightly above your ass cheeks with each skip.

 

“Lord help me.” Alex whispered to himself. He wasn’t sure what was about to happen. He just hoped it would turn out the way he wanted. 


End file.
